


how to fall in love with your alien comrade

by SpyKids69420



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Multi, henelope raid area 51
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: “I can’t believe we got in. That’s so fucking tubular, Hope!”“Shut it, I think I can hear footsteps.”Or,Penelope and Hope raid Area 51, and may or may not fall in love with some aliens along the way.





	how to fall in love with your alien comrade

**Author's Note:**

> decisional isnt a word but i do not care : ) now,,, what the fuck is this fic? Im not even the slightest bit sure. this unstoppable force just took over me and made me write this. And yes, i will be incorporating jed/raf here because its what i deserve.  
> also, the ships aren’t solidified. if anyone wants a certain ship or friendship just fire away and i’ll do my best to add that in, even if it’s just a little. i hope you enjoy this even though i am ready to kashoot myself because i even thought of this : ))))

Penelope Park. 17 years old. 

Hope Mikaelson. 18 years old.

Friends. Students. Humans. The first to successfully break into area 51. Normal teen stuff.

It wasn’t hard, but it did take quite a bit of effort. MG and Kaleb took one for the team and Naruto-ran past the guards to distract them. Within that time, Hope and Penelope managed to jump the fences and sneak in without notice. All the big guys with guns were outside, trying to stop the raid, they didn’t even think to guard the actual entrance. Typical of government-employed watchmen.

It didn’t take much to convince MG, Jed and Kaleb to let the girls join their little road trip to Nevada. All Penelope had to do was make a couple promises of letting the boys test run her new sex-induced weed she’s been working on and they were down. It’s not like mixing Viagra in with a blunt would take much skill, but they didn’t need to know that. 

So now, here they are, walking the hallways of the base. Penelope’s behind Hope, holding onto the shorter girls shoulders. Not because she’s like, scared and needs protection or anything like that, she just thinks Hope’s able to coordinate their way through the halls better than herself. The walls are grey, obviously, because its not like the government puts much thought into interior design. Penelope could do such a better job. Put some spaceship paintings and E.T. film posters over them. Make it fit.

“Can I be completely honest here, baby?” 

Hope stops walking and looks back at her friend behind her, who’s sweating like she’s just ran ten miles. It was one at the most. “Go ahead.” She says.

Penelope’s eyes dart around the place before she speaks. “I-uh-“ She coughs. “I only really wanted to come here because of the memes, y’know? I wasn’t excepting us to make it inside. I thought this was turning into a music festival anyways, like, how in the world would we make it inside. There’s a chance we’re gonna die here Hope, what the fuck?” 

Hope rolls her eyes at her friend. “Relax, Park, we’re not going to die.” 

“And how do you know that? Are you in contact with the old guys in suits who _definitely don’t_ have extra-terrestrials hidden in here? Because that’s the only way you could possibly know!” Penelope whisper-shouts back at the older girl. She’s panicking, she knows this, but it’s not like she can help it. She didn’t exactly expect to be inside this place on a Tuesday morning. 

Deciding that ignoring Penelope was the best option, Hope continues walking, while the other girl’s grip on her arms tighten. The lack of security seems fishy to her, but she doesn’t want to think of any consequences of her actions right now. 

Alright, _maybe_ Hope wasn’t exactly planning on entering Area 51 like _for real,_ but she can’t let Penelope know that. The poor girls dealing with her own decisional whiplash.

There’s a door at the end of the hallway that the pair are inching towards. It’s a slightly darker shade of grey from, but its just as boring. There’s a small opening at the bottom of it, but its locked shut.

“Do you think if I made a tik tok of us meeting our aliens i'll get in trouble with the government?” Penelope asks, already reaching for her phone.

Hope’s shoving the device back into the girl’s pocket before it even comes out. ”Please don’t. Also- our aliens? Have you decided we’re keeping whatever’s behind that door?” 

“It’s not like we can just leave them here with the government, Hope, they’re the government! The bad guys in suits with guns and sunglasses on even when they’re indoors! Who the fuck does that, Hope? Oh, right, the government!” Penelope says, raising her voice.

“Are you sure you’re not just thinking of men in black?”

“Wow, you think you’re so smart with your little film references, don’t y-“

A crashing noise coming from behind the door interrupts the girls’ bickering. Penelope jumps back a little and grips Hope’s arms tighter. Having enough of the brunette’s nails digging into her, Hope finally shrugs her friends’ hands off her. Penelope’s too distracted to be annoyed. 

“Hope?”

“Yeah?”

“What the fuck was that?”

“How in the world am I supposed to know, Penelope. I’m stood right here with you!”

“I don’t know who you’ve been in contact with. How am I even sure you’re not just guiding me towards my own kidnapping?”

“Jesus fucking Christ Penelope, you’re giving me a headache.”

Maybe being only a few meters away from the door has given Hope some newfound clarity. But, after planning this out for a week, driving for eight hours, exiting the car and entering the base, Hope realized how _deeply and utterly fucked_ they were. There must be a reason there’s no guards around, right? 

“We can’t turn back now, huh?” Hope says, eyeing the door she’s standing in front of. Penelope wipes the clamminess from her hands onto her pants.

“I mean, we really can, but I get what you’re going for.”

Deciding on a moment of bravery, Penelope reaches for the lock. It’s a simple slide-lock, not advanced at all. Her hands are shaking, and Hope lightly grasps the one she’s not currently using, giving it a small squeeze. ‘moment of truth’ she murmurs out, before pushing open the door.

Penelope knows what she had in mind when she thought about what kind off alien they would realistically find here. She thought of bug-like creatures. Small, disgusting little things that would resemble an alien from Alien, probably. Then there was the green-skinned black-eyed one’s that have been popularized in recent media. But, she didn’t think of the possibility that _this_ would be the alien she’d encounter.

Brown hair, brown eyes, pink sweater and red shorts. 

Hair lightly curled, eyes big and open, lips full and pouty, Penelope doesn’t even notice the blonde beside her. 

“You’re far too pretty to be an alien.”

“You’re far to pretty to be our new guard.”


End file.
